Showdown
by Wintermanv3
Summary: Inspired by a certain line from the film, "Imagine yourself in the cretaceous period. you get your first look at this "six-foot turkey" as you enter a clearing..." my first fan fic.


**So this is my first Fan Fic that I am posting, I hope you all like it. Please read and review! **

**Note:** I got the idea for this one shot when I was thinking of Dr. Grants dialogue when he was scaring the kid at the dig site, and I have been playing around with writing about conflicts with dinosaurs so I thought why not make my first post on this site with these ideas in mind. Anyway, without further ado, here's the story.

* * *

**Showdown**

"_Ok, try to imagine yourself in the cretaceous period. You get your first look at this "six foot turkey" as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. And you keep still thinking his vision is like T-Rex; but no, not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he stares right back…"_

_-Alan Grant (Jurassic Park)_

He ran as fast as he could through the thick brush of the forest. Branches from trees and large bushes scratching against him as he scrambled as best as he could to outrun his pursuer, his panting and rising heartbeat the only noise he could hear. He wanted to turn around and see if he was in the clear, but he knew better than to do that. One wrong step and he would be dead in an instant. A rather large branch hit him right in the face, cursing he almost lost his balance. A sharp growl behind him though forced him to straighten up. But his body was tiring, his legs hurt with each step, and sweat was pouring down his forehead. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long.

He broke through the brush and found himself in a bare clearing in the middle of the forest. Without missing a beat, he took off the large backpack he had been wearing and threw it to the ground in front of him and tried as fast as he could to unlatch the shotgun tied to it. While he was working his eyes darted around his surroundings. The only noise he could hear was his thundering heartbeat in his ears. Occasional he would see a dark blur circling him, hiding in the foliage. The shotgun finally came free and he quickly brought it up. He was slightly prepared now, but he was still scared. Chirping calls came from the bushes, followed by occasional growls. It was taunting him.

Finally he saw it. The bushes straight ahead of him were rustling. He aimed down his shotgun and slowly moved up. The barrel was barely touching the branches, when it stopped moving. His finger moved to the trigger, and his eyes narrowed. He thought to himself that maybe he scared it away, or it lost interest. Bursting from the bushes to his right, a large Velociraptor charged him baring its teeth and claws. He couldn't turn fast enough, and the raptor head-butted him right in the side. He collapsed to the ground as the raptor continued its assault. He tried defending himself as he saw the dinosaur coming closer, the shotgun abandoned on the ground too far from him.

The raptor snarled at him as it lunged in with its rows of sharp teeth. He lifted his arms to cover his face and the raptor clamped on his left forearm. He howled with pain as the teeth sunk in, turning his arm red. He lifted up his legs and braced them against the raptors brown body, trying to prevent it from getting closer. A slash from one of the claws nearly hit his stomach and he struggled to stay away. His arm was going numb, and the raptor wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Its eyes just glared at him and continued to thrash its head, making the wound bigger. He tried punching the raptor with his free hand, but that was to no avail, it felt like punching a rock. He reached into his pocket quickly and grabbed a small knife and slammed it right into the raptors side. It hissed at him and let go, taking a few steps back.

He scrambled to his feet and ran to the shotgun. He needed it badly, and he couldn't see himself getting out of this situation without it. But before he even got close, the raptor was already ahead of him, standing over his only defense. He stood there panting, looking hopelessly at the raptor that had him cornered. His hand gripped the knife tightly, and the raptor growled at him. It was as if time had started to stop, the two still staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. He only heard his heart pumping blood, and felt the throbbing in his arm as the blood continued to seep through the wound. Then in the blink of an eye they were both running at each other, he was yelling and the raptor responded with its roaring. They were both charging with all of their force, driven by their primal instinct to survive.

As he approached he quickly ducked into a roll, dodging the snapping mouth of sharp teeth. As he recovered he slashed with his knife, barely managing to graze the agile creature. It responded with a slash of its own, sharp claws tearing at his jacket sleeve. The Velociraptor continued its assault, jumping into the air hoping to pin him to the ground. But a protruding root from the ground made him fall to his side, barely dodging the attack. Lying on the ground he looked up and noticed the shotgun not too far from him. Scrambling to get up, he was almost on his feet when the raptors jaw clamped on his ankle dragging him back. He tried clawing at the ground, hoping that he could move himself forward and out of its grasp, but it was no use.

The raptor had dragged him about five feet back before it let go of his ankle, placing its foot on his lower back. He struggled to unpin himself, but the weight was too much. The raptor slowly moved its claw down his back, leaving a large gash behind. He could feel every tiny movement, his screams plausibly pleasing the dinosaur. It lifted its foot, allowing him to crawl forward a few feet more, but then slammed it down on his back again. It was toying with him, knowing that he was as good as dead now. His hands still reached out, his fingers digging into the dirt as he tried to think of any way to survive. The raptor pierced his back again, the claw digging into the flesh as he screamed in agony. He reached his hand out again, but this time his fingers landed on something hard, something he had almost forgotten about.

The raptor lowered its head to give the final blow. Inches away from his neck, the raptor was then hit in the side of his head as he gave one final shove and used his elbow to catch the raptor off guard. The raptor reared back, he had hit it right in the eye. With his final chance, he scrambled forward and closed his hands on the shotgun. Enraged from what he had done to him, the raptor charged forward yet again, failing to see the raising barrel of the gun. The gun shot echoed through the forest, followed immediately by the animals cry.

He watched as the fearsome predator crumpled to the ground close to his feet. He sat there on the dirt, panting and watching the Velociraptor as it lay on the ground staring right back at him. Slowly but surely he got up, struggling from his wounds. Shotgun in his hands, he looked down upon the creature that had hunted him for so long. It was strange to him how something so fearsome now looked so pitiful. There was something else that was bothering him, but he couldn't quite remember it at the moment. He held up the gun, taking aim.

"_You stare at him, and he stares right back. And that is when the attack comes, not from the front, but from the sides…"_

Two Velociraptors burst out from the bushes on either side of him, roaring as they closed in fast. All he could do was look up from his gun before they closed in.

"…_from the other two raptors, you didn't even know were there."_

_-Alan Grant (Jurassic Park)_

* * *

**All right, so I hoped you'll enjoyed this. It's my first time posting on fan fic, as I said earlier, so if you liked this little story and want more just let me know (I have a lot of ideas for other stories too that would be very good). So please review cause any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
